Sol y luna
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: El sol persigue la luna… La luna se esconde… El sol se enamora. UsUk. AU. Dedicado a: NekoKemi.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es absoluta propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Arthur/Luna (Inglaterra), Alfred/Sol (Estados Unidos)

Summary: El sol persigue la luna… La luna se esconde… El sol se enamora. UsUk. AU. Dedicado a: NekoKemi.

Dedicatoria: Espero te guste NekoKemi, tenía la idea de este fic por una canción de mi hermano menor.

Pedido: "Us/Uk o Uk/Us, lo que se te haga más sencillo, romántico, no importa si no tiene nada sexual, que no sea shota por favor, puede ser UA o como gustes, y temática... bien, sorpréndeme."

**Sol y luna.**

Era un reino muy especial realmente, muy poco conocido y que solo limitadas personas creían su existencia. Estoy hablando del reino universal, habitado por millones de estrellas, planetas y galaxias… Y entre todos aquellos hay dos gobernantes, Sol y Luna.

Sol, también conocido con su nombre desconocido (¿?) como Alfred F. Jones, un astro luminoso bastante peculiar, gobernaba con una alegría y energía desbordante bastante contagiosas. Tenía el cabello del color del oro encendido como un fogón, ojos del color del azul celeste del arcoíris después de un día lluvioso y llevaba la piel ligeramente bronceada, de un hermoso y encantador tono tostado. Tan deslumbrante como cualquiera lo ve en el cielo.

Luna, llamado por sus cercanos Arthur Kirkland, era muy distinto, callado y tranquilo, de actitudes cambiantes como sus fases pero con una infinita capacidad de mandato. Tenía el cabello de un rubio claro como el color de una perla en su suave luz, sus ojos eran verdes con un toque brillante como el césped bañado en el rocío de medianoche y su piel era de un blanco muy mágico. De la misma hermosura cósmica con que los poetas suelen compararlo en sus odas.

Y era esa belleza de halo misterioso la que había cautivado el corazón envuelto en llamas del sol. Siempre miraba a los lejos al satélite con el que compartió la capacitación de astros en su niñez, cuando eran los mejores amigos. Lo miraba en la lejanía con su corazón cálido latiendo con fuerza deseando acercarse a compartir unas palabras y por fin declarar sus sentimientos… Pero era más cobarde de lo que le gustaría.

Bueno, cuando por fin se decidía y con sus piernas tambaleantes se acercaba presuroso… Se escondía, Arthur se escondía porque era su turno, porque cuando el pobre sol llegaba su luna tenía que ir al otro lado del mundo, y cuando volvía ya no podía verlo por culpa de los rayos luminosos, solo volvía a notar su presencia cuando con cansancio se apagaba y el satélite ocupaba su puesto, entonces la enorme estrella lo seguía mirando en la distancia, desde el otro lado de los montes. Cuando eran pequeños jugaban a las escondidas con eso, hacían del día y la noche sus juegos personales.

¿Quién diría que el sol se enamoraría perdidamente de la luna?

Alfred no lloraba, pero sí sufría y mucho con el amor imposible que se le presentaba de aquella forma, su luna, naturalmente bello cada noche era cortejado por una estrella acosadora de nombre francés que durante todo su turno permanecía a su lado diciéndole quién sabe qué cosas en el oído para que Arthur pusiera ese fuerte sonrojo en su cara y frunciera sus gruesas cejas de esa manera. Qué bueno que Alfred le obsequió un conejo de sombras **(*)** porque este mantenía lejos al pervertido, menos mal, porque sol ardía de celos…

Ninguna nube sabía qué hacer para alegrar al gobernante, pero siendo las nubes de ambos, el día y la noche, veían siempre como miraba a lo lejos el satélite natural que había arrebatado su corazón.

Entonces las nubes hicieron un plan. Se cuchichearon y pusieron de acuerdo con todos los demás habitantes. Las estrellas se acercaron a Alfred en medio del día y le notificaron que la galaxia había ordenado un ligero cambio de recorrido esa noche, claro, sol ya no podría ver a su luna y eso lo ponía triste, pero debía obedecer.

Por otro lado, las nubes de tormenta se encontraron con Arthur y le dijeron que esa noche lo cubrirían por lo que tendría que salir por otra parte, luna solo asintió con la cabeza con aire algo distraído y se puso a ello.

Cubiertos por las nubes y con estrellas danzando a su alrededor agradecidas por la pantalla de tormenta, sin notarlo… Se fueron acercando, sus trayectorias iguales y los caminos cruzados, no lo notaron hasta que se encontraban a un metro. Sus miradas confundidas, las mejillas enrojecidas… Y entonces hubo un empujón, la misma estrella molesta que tanto le desagradaba a Alfred lo ayudó, un ligero empujón le hizo soltar aquello que por tantos años quiso decir.

—Arthur… Yo… Yo…—O bueno, lo intentó, estaba demasiado nervioso para ello, pero entonces sus torpes balbuceos fueron interrumpidos por los labios suaves siendo presionados contra los propios por dos breves segundos, antes de separarse, miró al satélite con ojos de huevo frito en la acera.

—También te amo, Alfred—respondió con una sonrisa como la de la Mona Lisa, que apenas se notaba, pero para la enorme estrella fue suficiente. Una calidez más grande que la que en años había sentido le recorrió el pecho, sentía que emanaba más energía que nunca, sonrió enormemente y tomando por la cintura a luna lo besó como nunca esperó besarlo.

Y esa noche, con un beso se volvieron uno.

Y esa noche, a pesar de seguir siendo Sol y Luna por separado… Sabía que estarían por siempre unidos en un eclipse cósmico.

**-Fin-**

**(*) Me refiero al conejo de la luna, busquen en google imágenes y probablemente lo entenderán.**

**Hagan sus pedidos =D hasta ahora he recibido casi puro UsUk xD**

PD: No sé si alguien me apoya, pero me cago en el nuevo diseño de FF e_e


End file.
